Conventionally, an electric vehicle includes a motor control device which controls a traction motor for driving the electric vehicle, a battery management unit which manages a battery for supplying power to a device such as the traction motor, and power supply devices installed respectively on the motor control device and the battery management unit.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric vehicle control device including a VTC microcomputer (first controller) which controls a traction motor, a BMC microcomputer (second controller) which manages a battery, and a mutual startup unit. When one of the controllers starts up, the mutual startup unit starts up the other of the controllers through a communication path.